What if I Said I Still Cared
by FangirlyFanfics
Summary: Bubblegum and Marceline never really dated, but sure they had strong feelings for each other. In this episode, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum discover their true feelings and find troubles along the way. Can they get back together? Is their going to be a happy future after their painful past? Rated Mature for language, and later chapters. I do not own this show or any characters
1. Chapter 1

Bubblegum was in her lab, working hard on a new concoction. She had her light pink hair tied up in a messy bun all night, intently studying. She always loved staying up late doing experimenting. She usually had a hard time sleeping so working was always the best outlet for her brain's great activity, besides, she loved her job too. Tending to the candy people, studying, it was all so peaceful and safe, except for occasionally when the ice king would capture the delicate princess, but there was always finn to help that.

After several failures, PB was starting to get frustrated. Her eyes were dreary and her glasses askew. She was also unfortunately developing a headache She looked at her clock. 12;27

Glob, how did it get so late? PB took off her glasses and sighed deeply at the thought of her 9:00 meeting the next morning. She turned on her heel to exit her lab and grasped the brass doorknob but a familiar female voice came from behind her and she jumped, hair standing on end.

"Where are you going," there was a short pause, "Bonnibel"

The princess turned around and there faced her a grey faced vampire, with hair as black as the midnight sky outside. It was a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I thought you would never give up on an experiment"

Bubblegum blushed. She delayed before responding.

"Marceline?!"

Marceline emerged from the shadows with a smirk on her pale face "Hey princess"

"What the glob are you doing in my lab Marceline!?" PB asked annoyed and shocked. How long had she been there? Bubblegum wondered. She wasn't sure how she was feeling but she was sure becoming angry at the sight of Marceline

"I just wanted to talk to you" Marceline confessed, examining her nails, avoiding eye contact. She too was angry with Bubblegum but she she convinced herself to talk to her. It had been almost 2 years. After all she did still have feelings for her.

"Well then, it must be urgent for you to be arriving at midnight to tell me" bubblegum almost shouted.

"Relax Bonnie." she laughed a little "I don't even sleep that often. And now I know you don't either"

"Really, Marce, why do you want to talk to me about, I have other activities I have to attend to." she sighed "And please, I'd rather you not call me by that name." She added, crossing her arms across her chest. She was ready to just leave Marceline if she gave her another comment that completely ignored Bubblegum's question.

"Look, Bonnie, just promise you'll meet me at my house tomorrow." Marceline looked up at Bubblegum "promise"

"Why?" Bubblegum inquired. She wasn't planning to go but a feeling inside her begged her to. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while, and it kept making her blush.

"Just come" Marceline and Bubblegum stared at eachother for a couple seconds before Marceline flew out. She disappeared in the pitch black sky before PB could take her eyes off her.

She gathered her thoughts and her brow furrowed. She then finally left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Bubblegum buried her face into the plush pillows of her bed. Her emotions were running wild, Why would marceline want to see me? She was so confused. she tried and tried to grasp the thought of them. But it was like a liquid though, she couldn't hold onto it, she couldn't understand. This feeling frustrated Bubblegum so much. She had to think about it, but what if it wasn't real. What if it was? Bubblegum and Marceline never were really together though, they just sort of knew they liked each other, and shared some tender moments, hugs and one kiss Bubblegum knew she was supposed to forget. But nothing at all serious.

Bubblegum tried hard to push the thoughts away, but she couldn't help but keep remembering old memories that made her wince.

-TWO YEARS AGO-

Marceline was hanging out with Finn and Jake, at movie night, thankfully LSP wasn't there. the boys sat with their girlfriends, and Marceline was alone because this time PB didn't show up.

"Where do you think peebles is Marce?" Finn wondered. They had been waiting for her for about 20 minutes.

"I don't know Finn" Marceline responded. She suspected PB just forgot, or she was busy, but still, concern washed over her "Whatever, just start the movie" she said dismissively. BMO hit play and Marceline waited until about 30 minutes into the movie to sneak out and find her PB.

Marceline ventured out to the candy kingdom. She reached the castle and floated up to the large window she'd flown through a lot that year. It was open as if The Princess might've been expecting her. The glass creaked open and Marceline slipped in.

"Bonnie?" she yelled. Marceline scanned the room and she saw Princess Bubblegum sitting motionless on her fluffy bed.

"Bonnie.." Marceline floated over to her. "Bonnie what's wrong" She demanded, she was still worried. Then she noticed Bubblegum's eyes were stained red from crying. Bubblegum sensed Marceline's worry and instantly felt extremely guilty.

Marceline sat down and placed her hand on the thin tee-shirt that covered PB's back. She put her other hand on Bubblegum's and whispered

"Please, tell me."

PB looked Marceline in the eyes, but quickly her eyes averted to the white sheets she sat on. "Marceline- I." she choked on her words, but she forced herself to forget it and hold a strong figure. "Marceline I been realizing we are... developing a 'relationship' and..."

Marceline stared blankly at her, waiting for her to continue. Feelings rushed through her.

"And... What?" she asked

"I cannot allow that sort of thing to commence." Bubblegum glanced up. "I can't be a ruler with a girlfriend"

"But through all we've been through together" Marce felt that terrible feeling in her throat like she was going to cry. Was this it?

"I am acting responsibly and doing this" the princess choked, she felt absolutly terrible, but she had to admit it, or things would get to far

"Well how the hell do I get in the way by only being your-!" she tripped over her words. "girlfriend!" Marceline felt awkward saying it. She knew they would come to the point where they were going to be together. But it didn't even happen. PB had to break up with her before it even started. This thought enraged Marceline even more. she floated above the princess with a disgusted look painted upon her face.

"Please. exit. I can't do this." Bubblegum shouted shakily.

"Ugh!" Marceline wiped a tear from her face fiercely, trying hard to hide the true emotions. "your such a bitch!"

Bubblegum blushed fiercely. She hated when Marceline called her that. "As princess of the candy kingdom I order you to leave!" She cried. But the vampire had already flown away from the emotional scene, trying hard to keep herself from crying.

Marceline made it made it back to the tree house movie club and stealthily snuck inside using her invisibility. She took her chair and sat, letting the tears flow since everyone had their eyes fixated on the television.


	2. Chapter 2

-TWO YEARS LATER

MARCELINE'S POV

All the next day Marceline was bugged by the constant thought of PB showing up, also her not showing up. It was a fear and she tried to ignore it the best she could. She was really excited to see her, so much to the point where she cleaned up all of her small house along with showering and changing. And by 6:00 marceline was expecting to see her princess. But there was no sign of her. Marceline was only a slightly bothered by it. Nevertheless, she held her head up longer, but as the hour hand made it's way around the clock, once, twice and then three times after that, she was doubting her actions.

She stood staring at the door. 'Why am I such a fool? I just made an idiot out of myself by trying!' she scolded herself in her head. Her brow furrowed and she felt her emotions take over her. Tears started to come, but She was sick of it. She was sick of crying over the stupid fact that there might be a chance for Them. 'Might' didnt mean anything. 'Might' was just a word she used to try to make it seem like everything was going to work out. Thats why she hated it, it was just another lie in her life.

she wiped the tears away and stormed up to her room. She slammed the door shut and aggressivly shoved all the random papers, pencils, cups etc, off her puny desk. She leaned against the hardwood and buried her face into her ice cold hands. She hated herself for crying but she couldnt help it, she just sobbed into her palms, the pain was eternal. It was the most difficult thing. Loving someone. Loving someone and knowing that you cant keep yourself from loving them, even though it was never going to turn out okay.

After the violent sobbing subsided, she just layed her head in her crossed arms on her desk. She stared into the darkness and sat there feeling empty. She lifted her head and wiped away annoying strands of her thick hair that stuck to her dampened face.

Marceline grabbed her bass guitar. She turned the nobs and tuned it quickly and natuarally. She could recall each song she wrote about her princess over the past 2 years. Every love letter and every emotional rant. She strummed a few chords. she sighed and just let her hand slam onto the strings, making an unpleasant sound. Marceline started to hum along as she strummed a decent tune. She floated up and shut her eyes while she continued to hum.

PB'S POV

Princess Bubblegum didn't go to see Marceline. Deep inside she truly wanted to see her, but she didn't find the time to even start to think about her feelings toward Marceline, even though the name would constantly dance around in her thoughts.

She was extremely busy, working her butt off to maintain security and peace in her kingdom. The Ice king had started a habit of taking her beloved candy people for her attention. That wasn't any sort of problem for the Princess though, since she always had Finn as her loyal knight, although, It still added to her stress

That's all beside the point anyways. The next morning Princess Bubblegum remembered how terrible she must've made Marceline feel. But heck, Marceline probably didn't even like the princess. But, Then again, Thats only what she told herself anyways.

The princess had heard about a big party LSP was hosting that night. She was absolutely convinced Marceline was going to show up. LSP always threw big parties out in the woods, usually with a lot drinking, dancing, and people. Bubblegum had tried to shut them down in the past, But it started to become a regular thing. Lately there hasn't been a single one. She recalled the last one was almost a year ago. Princess always avoided such events, she thought it was a useless thing. It just made idiots out of people, and if anyone was to ever see her at any one of these parties, she could be ruined.

So PB played it safe and told Peppermint Butler she was feeling ill, and wouldn't like to be bothered that night. She didn't really have a full plan devised, because she hadn't found the time to think of one, but she knew she was just going to show up and find marceline.

After the castle was asleep, Princess Bubblegum prepared. Looking through her closet she realized she barely had anything party appropriate. She rummaged through the back of her closet searching for an adequate dress. Dress after dress, she found the right one. It was pink, of course, with a sewn in bow at the waist. It revealed a large portion of her soft pink back and it fell mid thigh, exposing her calves and knees. She wasn't fond of this trait of the dress, she felt too vulnerable. Well, I don't have anything better , she shrugged. Bubblegum brushed her teeth and freshened up a bit.


End file.
